


From Family to First Friend

by Bakayamadachan



Series: Dad!Cor [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Clarus be giving Cor dad advice, Dad!Cor, Gen, as their sons bond-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakayamadachan/pseuds/Bakayamadachan
Summary: Ever since Cor Leonis has saved Prompto, he couldn't bare the thought of giving him to anyone else. So he adopted him and now the child is a young toddler, a clingy one at that. Cor doesn't necessarily want to leave him with another, but he does need to go out and that is when Clarus comes in. Aka the father of a vicious son.





	From Family to First Friend

“Dada?” Two year old Prompto stumbled towards Cor and pulled on his pant leg. Gods, Cor doesn’t think he will ever get used to being acknowledged as a father by the cutest little thing ever.

 

He bent down to lift up Prompto and kissed his forehead, earning a giggle. “Yes, Prompto?” Prompto snuggled against his chest, his hair slightly pressing up against his neck. Cor raised his free hand to Prompto’s face and the young child pulled his hand to chest, wrapping his arms around the one of Cor’s. Cor smiled at this and nuzzled into him, “You’re so adorable. What am I going to do with you?” 

 

“You know, I never thought I would see the day where Cor Leonis would actually father a child.” Upon hearing Clarus’ voice, Cor immediately turned to face him.

 

He then made an attempt to set Prompto down but the child clung to him with a whimper, soon shouting: “No!” Cor let out a sigh and picked him back up, letting Prompto nuzzle against him once more. 

 

Clarus chuckled and patted Cor’s back, “I remember when Gladiolus were his age two years ago. He was a vicious little thing, you’re luckier than I.” 

 

Cor tsked and looked down at the already sleeping-soundly child in his arms. “I guess so. What the hell am I going to do with him when I need to go off and can’t take him? I can’t just leave him with anyone.” 

 

“How about a daycare? Or perhaps introduce him to our boys? You haven’t done that yet.” Cor just stared at him as he held his child protectively for a minute. No way did Cor think Prompto could survive a minute without crying for him, nor would he stop worrying about him until he’s old enough. 

 

Clarus knew that look. He briefly raised his hands in a surrender and let out a sigh. “You know my boy and Noctis will be fine with him, they’re good kids.” 

 

“That’s not the problem; he’ll cry.” 

 

“Then let him cry.” Not only has he earned the stare, but now the  _ glare _ . He’s really pushing it with the other. “Relax, kids learn to live without their parents. He’ll become friends with Noctis and Gladiolus, maybe even Ignis then forget all about you. Mostly. It may be heartbreaking but it’s one hell of a stress reliever.” 

 

It took Clarus a lot of convincing to get Cor to let Prompto start growing up, even if he is only two years old. He ended up holding Cor back as Prompto teared up after his father began to walk away from him. Gladiolus noticed the child close to tears and plopped down in front of him, blocking view to his ‘dada’. “Hi there!” 

 

“See? My son will take good care of Prompto, so go off now.” 

 

“I can’t-”

 

“Yes you can!” Clarus shoved Cor out of the room and huffed. “That man is definitely stubborn-” He said to no one but himself.

 

Gladiolus got to his feet and gently pulled on Prompto’s hand, “Follow me and I’ll show you my room!” Prompto sniffled and tilted his head at such a playful boy around his age. This certainly piqued his interest since this may be his first friend- not that he knows the word yet. 

 

He gave the older boy a smile and got up to follow him, gladly letting him lead to his room. 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I've been dragged into the road of the dad Cor au. Be ready for more works for this!


End file.
